Husband (REMAKE)
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: When you wake up from your sweet dream, you are finding a stranger guy on your bed and he said that you are his wife. What will you do? [KYUMIN/GS]
1. Chapter 1 : The Accident

**Pairing :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun [** _ **Abiel Marloy**_ **]**

 **Lee Sungmin [** _ **LINEA**_ _ **Lavoille Fujisawa**_ **]**

 **Others cast**

 **Genre : Drama/General**

 **:: :: :: ::**

 **Ini murni milik "** **Phoebe Maryand" dan saya hanya mengganti cast utama dan beberapa cast dengan orang lain. Dan yang tidak suka, lebih baik tidak dibaca.**

 **:: :: :: ::**

 **Lee Sungmin** , adalah seorang pegawai administrasi di sebuah majalah _travelling_ yang sudah berdiri mungkin hampir seumur Ayahnya. Begitu keluar dari universitas Lumiere yang berada di Prancis, Sungmin langsung pindah mengikuti _Grandmere_ -nya ke Korea Selatan yang merupakan tempat kelahiran ayahnya, Lee Chun Hwa. Tak kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu, Sungmin melamar ke DnE.

Memiliki seorang teman bernama Hyuna yang sekarang duduk di meja sebelahnya dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya di kantor ini. Setahu Sungmin, di kantor ini hanya Hyuna yang menganggapnya ada, berbicara dengannya secara baik-baik dan memandangnya sebagai manusia. Sedangkan karyawan yang lain sangat acuh dan masih tidak peduli meskipun Sungmin sudah bekerja di DnE selama dua tahun.

Sekarang beginilah hidupnya setiap hari, duduk di depan komputer dan mengetik, mengetik, mengetik, seolah-olah keyboard adalah dirinya. Sungmin sangat mengantuk karena hari ini dirinya hampir seharian berada di kantor tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Bukan karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan tapi Sungmin sedang diet demi tampil sempurna pada pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung bulan depan.

Siwon, calon suaminya selalu mengatakan kalau Sungmin tampak gemuk dan Sungmin tidak akan suka bila terlihat gemuk di hari pernikahannya.

Ponselnya yang berada di sebelah komputer bergetar. Sungmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena matanya sudah redup sejak tadi.

Ia benar-benar merasa lapar dan itu sudah membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi melihat siapa pengirim pesan di ponselnya semua rasa kantuk Sungmin lenyap begitu saja dan tidak tersisa sama sekali.

 _Sayang, Pulang Jam berapa? Bisa bertemu hari ini? Pulang kerja datang ke café ku ya?_ _Aku sangat merindukanmu_

 _(Sender: Siwon. XXX)_

Siwon pada akhirnya mengirim pesan juga setelah seharian ini Sungmin menanti kabar darinya. Semenjak rencana pernikahan mereka di putuskan, Siwon benar-benar berkonsentrasi bekerja seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkan cafenya untuk selamanya. Semua hal itu menyebabkan Sungmin mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya seorang diri dan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Tapi Sungmin selalu merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah masalah yang harus di ribut ributkan. Sungmin sudah terlalu banyak menuntut kepada Siwon dan dirinya sama sekali tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih lagi. Sungmin sudah harus bersyukur karena Siwon mengabulkan permintaannya untuk mempercepat pernikahan meskipun hal itu membuatnya repot seorang diri.

Tidak, ada Hyuna yang siap membantunya meskipun Sungmin tidak memberi tahu dengan siapa ia menikah nanti pada Hyuna, Sungmin patut bersyukur.

Sungmin tidak pernah memperkenalkan Siwon kepada siapa-siapa kecuali _Grandmere_ sehingga rencana pernikahan ini juga sama rahasianya seperti keberadaan Siwon. Kedua orang tuanya juga belum tau, hanya _Grandmere_ satu-satunya orang yang tau dan _Grandmere_ sangat tidak setuju. _Grandmere_ pada awalnya menyukai Siwon, tapi begitu tau kalau Sungmin dan Siwon akan melangkah kejenjang yang lebih serius, _Grandmere_ menolak keberadaan Siwon terang-terangan. Terlebih sejak Sungmin mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pindah dan tinggal bersama Siwon setelah menikah, kebencian _Grandmere_ kepada Siwon semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sungmin, Kau di panggil Tuan Han keruangannya!" Hyuna berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja mereka sambil memijat dahinya.

Gadis itu mendapat Job yang sangat luar biasa belakangan ini. Seringkali Hyuna mengeluh kalau dirinya hampir muntah menghadapi kertas-kertas dan komputer.

"Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya segeralah kesana. Kau tau, kan? Besok dia akan pensiun dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya di kantor."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu memandang kalender yang berada di sebelah komputernya, 22 Juni. Han Seong Min pernah mengatakan rencana pensiunnya saat rapat terakhir mereka minggu lalu. Sama sekali tidak di duga bahwa rencana itu berlangsung secepat ini, jarang sekali ada orang yang memulai pensiunnya pada pertengahan bulan Juni, seperti yang Han Seong Min lakukan. Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Han Seong Min.

Begitu sampai, Sungmin hanya perlu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan ia melihat bayangan Tuan Han yang berjalan mendekati pintu lewat dinding Kaca anti pecah yang berwarna keabu abuan. Siapapun bisa melihat bayangan dari dalam ruangan tapi tidak bisa melihat semuanya selain warna hitam yang bergerak pada dinding Kaca yang menyelubungi ruangan Han Seong Min. Entah siapa yang punya ide untuk membuat ruangan kerja seperti ini, yang pasti ide ini membuat Atasan manapun menjadi kehilangan lebih dari lima puluh persen privasinya.

"Silahkan, Nona!" Han Seong Min benar-benar muncul di balik pintu dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

Laki-laki yang sangat baik. Seandainya Han Seong Min tidak punya istri, Sungmin akan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menikah dengan _Grandmere-_ nya.

Sungmin menahan tawa sambil melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Han Seong Min menutup pintu dan memandangi Sungmin sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jadi menikah bulan depan?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Masih merahasiakan siapa calonnya? Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa datang pada pernikahanmu bulan depan? Aku mau liburan ke Florida bersama keluargaku!"

"Masih belum bisa, Tuan. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak tau."

Tuan Han mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dan sebuah kantong kertas lalu memberikan keduanya kepada Sungmin.

"Ini adalah kiriman. Dalam satu jam lagi, kau harus sampaikan ini kepada Tuan Cho yang sedang meeting di Win Hotel. Dia Bos yang baru, dan sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya amplop itu silahkan di buka!"

Kedua alis Sungmin menyatu. Ia memandangi amplop putih itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan pelan. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah pernyataan kenaikan gaji untuk bulan depan.

Han Seong Min benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini dalam waktu singkat. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Sungmin mengeluh karena kekurangan banyak biaya untuk pernikahannya dan ia berharap Han Seong Min mau meningkatkan nominal gajinya dari gaji staff junior menjadi staff Senior. Dan sekarang Sungmin mendapatkannya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Han Seong Min dengan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Han Seong Min menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai ekspresi Sungmin yang itu. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berterimakasih dengan wajah memelas.

"Sekarang pergilah. Waktumu sudah berkurang sepuluh menit. Tuan Cho akan sampai satu Jam lagi dan dia sangat membutuhkan semua file yang berada dalam tas kertas itu. Bergerak…bergerak…"

Sungmin dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan melangkah pegi menuju hotel yang Han Seong Min sebutkan. Tuan Cho, dia yang akan menerima barang-barang itu dan Sungmin harus segera menemuinya dengan batas waktu yang semakin menipis.

Setiap kali melihat Jam Sungmin merasa semakin di buru waktu yang semakin sedikit sehingga Sungmin terpaksa turun dari taksi yang di tumpanginya karena macet. Sebisa mungkin ia memotong jalan kemana-mana sehingga menemukan jalan raya yang tanpa macet. Lampu lalu lintas menyala dan semua orang berusaha menyebrang jalan secepatnya.

Beberapa orang menyenggol tas kertas yang dibawanya sehingga benda itu robek dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Sangat banyak kertas yang berserakan sehingga Sungmin harus mengejarnya kesegala arah. Jumlah orang di jalanan semakin menipis sehingga Sungmin semakin khawatir. Berkali-kali Sungmin memandangi jam tangannya dan waktunya hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ia harus cepat karena Win hotel sudah ada di depan. Tapi selembar kertas melayang dan Sungmin masih berusaha mengejarnya, sayangnya erangan mobil-mobil yang siap berjalan membuatnya terpaksa menepi dan meninggalkan selembar kertas lagi di tengah jalan raya.

Tinggal dua belas menit lagi, Sungmin bergerak secepat mungkin ketengah jalan saat melihat Jalanan sepi. Ia berharap setelah meraih kertas itu, Sungmin bisa segera menyebrang tanpa harus menunggui lampu lalu lintas lagi. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya, saat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin ia hanya berkhayal dan lebih baik kembali memunguti file-file penting itu.

Bunyi hak sepatunya berketuk di jalan aspal dan baru berhenti setelah tangannya berhasil menyentuh kertas yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Sungmin juga harus memeluk barang-barang dari dalam tas kertas yang sobek hanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha keras menggapai kertas yang sedang di kejar-kejarnya dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Tolonglah…" Bisiknya. Sungmin mulai khawatir saat melihat jalanan mulai ramai kembali, ia sempat bersyukur karena kertas itu terbang ke pinggir. Tapi tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti saat mendengar bunyi benturan keras yang datang entah dari mana. Sungmin berusaha menoleh, tapi ternyata matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tergeletak di jalanan dengan keadaan yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri, semuanya seperti mimpi. Banyak orang yang berkerumunan di sekitarnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya harus di bawa kerumah sakit. Sungmin masih tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dalam hati ia berteriak. _Tolong aku. Aku harus bertemu Tuan Cho demi_ _Tuan Han dan masa depanku!_

Sungminmembuka matanya perlahan, ia memandangi warna…entahlah. Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin jika yang di lihatnya adalah langit. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang kesekeliling. Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah taman dan ia berbaring di sebuah bangku kayu.

Di sebelahnya, Sungmin mendapati seorang wanita asing yang belum pernah di kenalnya sebelumnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kau ingat jalan pulang ke rumah kan?"

Sungmin mengagguk bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Victoria. Aku pergi dulu karena tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa!" Victoria tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

Sungmin berusaha bangkit dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya, dan beberapa ingatan terbayang. Sungmin baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, ia memandangi tubuhnya dan untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sungmin hanya merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan ia ragukan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya barusan.

Sungmin memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia kehilangan kertas-kertas penting untuk Tuan Cho. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin bangkit dan mencari-cari tapi tidak satupun jejak mengenai berkas itu bisa di temui. Jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada seseorang pun yang mengenalnya, ia korban kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, secepat itukah mereka melupakannya?

 _Waktu? Jam berapa sekarang?_ Sungmin berbisik. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan memperhatikan jam tangannya lekat-lekat. Sudah jam lima sore dan ini sudah lewat jam pulang Kerja. Tubuhnya yang masih sakit mendorong Sungmin untuk memanggil taksi dan segera pulang. terserah dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti yang pasti dirinya sangat ingin istirahat. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuknya sampai kerumah karena rumah _Grandmere_ memang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Setelah membayar taksi, Sungmin langsung memasuki rumah dan menemukan _Grandmere-_ nya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sungmin mendekat dan memeluk wanita tua itu erat-erat.

"Ada apa?" _Grandmere_ berhenti bergerak dan membelai kepala Sungmin dengan lebut.

Sungmin mendesah, masih dalam pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku akan di pecat. Kufikir aku baru saja naik gaji!"

 _Grandmere_ membelai punggungnya. "Kalau begitu gunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat di rumah. Dirimu sedang tidak sehat, jadi perlu banyak istirahat."

" _Granmere_ tau darimana kalau aku sedang tidak sehat hari ini?" Sekarang wanita tua itu mengubah pandangan penuh kasihnya menjadi pandangan yang penuh kebingungan.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? kau cucuku bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. Kau selalu tau apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan sekarang sepertinya harus istirahat. _Grandmere,_ Aku tidur di kamarmu ya?"

 _Grandmere_ mengangguk. "Tapi pada saat jam tidur tiba, kau harus pindah kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan merasa aneh jika ada dirimu di kamar. Kau sudah sangat lama tidak tidur denganku lagi, aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri dan meolak ada orang lain di kamarku!"

Sungmin mendesah kecewa, ia memang sudah lama tidak tidur bersama _Grandmere_ -nya, sejak merasa sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan, Sungmin bahkan nyaris tidak pulang ke rumah beberapa kali. Ya, meskipun begitu ia ingin berbaring di kamar neneknya walaupun sebentar, hanya demi bermanja-manja, hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak di lakukannya.

::

::

::

 **TBC**

 _ **Grandmere : dalam bahasa prancis yang berarti Nenek**_

 **Oke, bagaimana kalian tertarik dengan fanfic ini? jika banyak yang minat dan reviewnya lumayan banyak, dalam waktu 2 hari saya akan update fanfict ini. dan mohon untuk tidak memberikan review dengan satu kata 'Lanjut' itu... entah lah. Respon kalian sangat berarti buat saya, jadi berilah tanggapan fanfict ini jika tertarik. Jika banyak yang tidak tertarik, saya akan DELETED.**

 **Last, Review please~~~**


	2. 1st Day

Lagi-lagiSungmin terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat banyak perubahan di kamarnya. Ranjang yang biasa di tidurinya sudah berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Sejak kapan Sungmin suka dengan kamar bernuansa klasik begini? Satu lagi, hawa yang di rasakannya sudah sangat tidak sama dengan yang biasa di rasakan sebelumnya, Kamarnya terasa lebih hangat padahal Sungmin suka berada dalam kamar yang sejuk.

" Mungkin AC-nya rusak." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menggeliat dengan penuh semangat dan harus terkejut saat menyadari kulitnya sedang bersentuhan dengan kulit seseorang di dalam selimut. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya dan ia terkejut mendapati seorang laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya meyakinkan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi.

Ia menyentuh perutnya, lalu dada dan kembali turun hingga ke paha. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena ia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang tidak di kenalnya. Sungmin seharusnya berteriak, tapi ia masih termenung memandangi laki-laki itu, cukup _good looking_ dengan rambutnya yang berwarna dark brown dan terlihat sangat dewasa meskipun sedang tidur, tapi Sungmin tidak mengenalnya.

Dimana Sungmin menemuinya? Di kantor? Ia tidak punya teman kantor setampan ini. Lalu di club? Apakah semalam Sungmin ke club? Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan ia ingat, ia bahkan pulang sebelum makan malam dan langsung tidur di kamar _Grandmere_ -nya. Lalu siapa laki-laki ini? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada di atas ranjangnya dan tanpa busana seperti dirinya.

Sungmin memandang sekeliling untuk meyakinkan apakah ini benar-benar kamarnya? Meskipun banyak yang berubah, Sungmin yakin kalau ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah di tempatinya dua tahun belakangan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menemani _Grandmere_ dan tinggal di Korea. Rak buku yang berada di dekat pintu juga miliknya.

Sungmin kenal dengan semua koleksinya dan buku-buku yang memenuhinya adalah susunannya sendiri

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bahunya di sertai belaian hangat di lengannya. Sungmin menoleh kepada laki-laki itu, dia baru bangun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin kepadanya. Matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka dengan sempurna karena baru bangun tidur, tapi Sungmin yakin kalau Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang, dia menyebut nama Sungmin dengan manis. Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin mengangguk sambil terus memandangi laki-laki itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Keheranan sudah menyesaki benaknya dalam dosis yang sangat tinggi "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa, seperti ini? Semalam aku tidur di kamar _Grandmere_!"

"Aku yang membawamu ke kamar kita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku ke kamar lain? Soal pakaian seharusnya dirimu tidak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya? Kau tau kalau aku tidak suka pendingin jadi kita menyingkirkannya. Semenjak kamar ini tidak memiliki pendingin lagi, Kau selalu tidur tanpa pakaian seperti itu."

"Jadi semalam aku membukanya sendiri?"

"Aku yang membuka. Tidak salah, kan? Aku suamimu."

Sungmin menggeleng masih dengan ekspresi herannya. Laki-laki itu mengaku sebagai suaminya? Sungmin masih bingung dan termenung. Kemarin ia tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Siwon, lalu baru mendapatkan kenaikan gaji dan mengalami kecelakaan. Kemudian terbangun di sebuah taman bersama seorang wanita yang menolongnya dan langsung pulang Karena kelelahan mencari-cari file untuk tuan Cho yang belum di temukan hingga sekarang.

Semalaman ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya karena harus di marahi oleh Tuan Cho, bosnya yang baru. Tapi sepertinya kejadian hari ini lebih parah di bandingkan dengan amarah tuan Cho di hari pertama bekerja.

Dia sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa bukan dengan Siwon? Lalu siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa laki-laki itu yang menjadi suaminya?

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus segera kekantor." Laki-laki itu bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ia menoleh kepada Sungmin dan memandangi setengah dari tubuhnya yang terbuka secara tidak sengaja dengan di iringi sebuah senyum penuh kekaguman.

"Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, sebaiknya hari ini aku tidak ke kantor." Laki-laki itu memeluk Sungmin lagi dan meremas payudaranya dalam ritme yang lebut.

Sungmin segera menolak dan medorong tubuh pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menjauh. Kedua lengannya segera menyilang ke depan dada dangan kuat.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?" Kening laki-laki itu berkerut.

"Kau bertanya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini normal untuk suami istri? Kau istriku kan? Lee Sungmin kan?"

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah denganmu? Aku punya orang yang sangat ku cintai dan kami akan menikah. Kau berbohong dengan pernikahan ini kan? Ini hanya bercanda, atau kau salah orang? Tapi kau menyebut namaku…"

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Kyuhyun!" laki-laki itu mendengus. "Sudahlah kalau kau memang sedang tidak bersemangat, tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu. lebih baik aku berangkat kekantor."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa. Bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat tubuh laki-laki, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

' _Laki-laki itu? Tadi dia ingin melakukan apa? Bercinta denganku? Tidak…'_ Batin Sungmin. Lalu kata tidak keluar bukan hanya sebagai gema di hatinya. Sungmin benar-benar berkata tidak dalam intonasi yang sangat lantang. Dia tidak mungkin sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain selain Siwon. Tidak mungkin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak di cintainya.

Tidak mungkin…

"Tidaaak!"

Dan suasana menjadi riuh. Suara pintu di ketok dengan nada tidak sabaran membuat Sungmin ingin segera menghambur ke pintu, tapi sebelum itu Laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun yang mengaku sebagai suaminya segera mengambil celana piamanya yang berada di lantai lalu memakainya dan membuka pintu. _Grandmere_ masuk dan memeluk Sungmin yang masih kebingungan. Ia membelai kepala Sungmin sambil bertanya ada apa.

" _Grandmere_ , Siapa laki-laki itu?" Desis Sungmin dalam pelukan neneknya. _Grandmere_ memandangi Kyuhyun sekilas lalu memeluk Sungmin lebih erat.

"Dia Kyuhyun suamimu, sayang. Kau sendiri yang berkeras untuk menikah dengannya Sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang kenapa kau berteriak dan mempertanyakan siapa dia?…"

"tidak mungkin." Sungmin memotong. "Aku akan menikah dengan Siwon, bukan dengannya."

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apakah kau sudah lupa kalau Siwon sudah pergi? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Siwon dan memilih menikah dengan Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin memandangi _Grandmere_ nya dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung. Kemarin ia dan Siwon janjian bertemu di café miliknya, baru kemarin dan Sungmin masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu bulan lalu? Kenapa harus meninggalkan Siwon dan memilih orang yang tidak di kenalnya?

"Kau kenapa? Kau terbentur?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mendekat. Ia menyeka rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajah. Sekilas Sungmin melihat kilauan di jari manisnya dan Sungmin spontan memandang jarinya juga. Ada cincin yang memiliki kilau sama disana. Cincin? Laki- laki itu benar suaminya? Sungmin memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku kecelakaan kemarin dan sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal. Maaf!" desisnya. Sungmin tidak berbohong. Ia memang kecelakaan, tapi Sungmin masih bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum kecelakaan. Ia belum menikah pada saat itu, lalu bagaimana bisa begitu terbangun ia sudah memiliki seorang suami dengan cincin –seperti cincin pernikahan melingkar di jari manisnya?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Kyuhyun masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi tidak lama karena ia segera mengambil jam tangannya yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya. "Dua puluh tiga Juni!"

Dua puluh tiga…juni…

Sungmin terus mengulangi kata-kata itu di benaknya. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir tuan Han di kantor dan kemarin adalah tanggal 22 juni, Sungmin tidak mungkin salah karena sebelum masuk ke ruangan Han Seong Min, Sungmin sempat melihat ke kalender. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan, pulang ke rumah dan terbangun pagi ini dengan status baru.

Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah Sebulan lalu? Mustahil, kemarin Sungmin masih lajang. Tapi _Grandmere_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau Sungmin sedang melompat ke sisi kehidupannya yang lain? Apa karena kecelakaan yang kemarin itu?

::

::

To be continued. . .

Thanks untuk kritikannya ^^


End file.
